A Slug in the Seas
by MonsterOfEnd
Summary: So, I basically died and I was sent into the One Piece universe, with some bonuses offered o so kindly (not) from a R.O.Bs family. So, let's start this adventure.


**Bioshock and One Piece belong to their respective owners and creators**

 **Hello everyone,**

 **Before starting the story you should know that this will be my first time writing a fanfiction, so should there be any kind of error bear in mind that :**

 **1)I'm Italian so english is not my first language**

 **2)I'm not an experienced writer**

 **Said that I hope you will enjoy the story**

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 **Prologue**

Do you ever wonder how the hell you ended up chained on a ship with a stupid rubber monkey, a thief, a long nosed sniper and a green trhee sworded parody of

Zorro? No? well i fucking am.

 **Flashback**

Today was a normal day, went to school, did my homework, spent some time with my family, the usual life of a jobless introverted eighteen years old who lived with his family.

Yep same old simple life of mine, there are various problems in it, but one of the majors was that it is boring as hell, don't get me wrong I love it, its just boring ,boring like having to listen to the same song until it gives you physical pain to listen to it kind of bore. To entertain myself, I am playing some online videogames.

Or i would be if this goddamned storm didn't decide to show up and screw over my plans for the evening!

There i was, ready to close the shutters of one of the windows(because of the storm obviously),when a lightning struck me. I don't remember much after that, I only remember pain and then darkness.

After that I woke up in a white room. After managing, with some struggle, to stand I started wandering around the room to try and find an exit, all the while I was asking myself what happened and where I was.

Suddenly 5 beings, who seemed to be made out of light were seated in thrones disposed in a circular pattern around the room, all of them where looking at me, or at lest i felt like a million eyes were directed at me.

At that point it will come to no one's surprise that I was anxious under their gaze

Just as I was ready to start asking questions, one of the beings started talking.

"We are not some simple beings, we are gods!"said, with an offended tone, one of them. Said god, before they could do anything, got smacked in the back of the head by the one on their right.

"Don't scream against our new toy, brother" said a feminine voice.

"wait what?"I said confused.

"He insulted us by calling us with a term as simple as 'beings'"he said ignoring me.

"Um, excuse me"

"Stay calm dear brother; you are complicating the situation for all of us" said another.

"Shut up you disgusting peace lover!"

"Sorry to interrupt but-"

"Don't you dare insult your brother young man!" said the biggest one of them.

"hello, I'm still he-"

"Shut the hell up Dad!"  
"Hey I'm trying to -"

"Watch your language son!"

" _ **HEY!**_ "

Everyone of them stopped arguing at my outburst. Now they were looking at me with what I assume were mostly offended and surprised looks.

"Now that your family discussion ended could someone, please explain _what the fuck is going on_?"

They all moved their heads to lock at one another and then the one who apparently is the Dad of this family locked at me and said:

"You have been chosen to bring us entertainment"

"What"

"We are gods and immortality is often boring so we randomly chose you to entertain us"

"Why and how?"

"Essentially we are going to randomly send you to different universes and give you some ability that will, hopefully; help you survive".

I locked at him and then, with all the seriousness and calm one could muster at that moment, said:"So basically this is basically a fucking SI fanfiction in wich some R.O.B decided to fuck me over".

After saying that various and varied were their reactions: Mcangrypants (gonna give them nicknames, if you have something against that you can send a letter to Idontcare ) was laughing louder than a hyena, Cooldude was looking at me with what i think was as a stupefied look, Lilsis was struggling trying not to laugh, Sternmom was looking at me with what I assume was the DeatGlare™, and for last but not least, Giantdad was simply staying as still as a statue. The situation I created with that argumentation, even if it was funny, was not appreciated by the giant who, wanting to punish me decided that using me as the arrow of a wheel of fortune was the right punishment for me. I will tell you three things:1)there where three wheels, 2)OW, 3)each one of the wheels decided different things about my impending doom and adventures.

With the first wheel you decide the universe in wich you will end up into,

I got, other than a killer headache, the One Piece universe.

With the second wheel you decide what power/set of abilites you got, I ended up with the ability of build or create anything that belonged to the Bioshock universe.

When I asked how I would create the plasmids they told me to not think about it, yeah, I'm fucking scared to ask what they mean with that.

And with the final wheel you can end up with various things like, modified D.N.A, different race, species, gender, etc etc. And apparently I'm going to be either a fishman or a merman, Joy(hear the sarcasm with moderation, too much can cause laugh, hopefully).

So right now I am fading from the room like a ghost, but before I completely vanished I heard Littlesis saying: ok now to scr-..

I could only hear that before my destiny was decided.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 **So, any thoughts? Is it good? tell me everything in the reviews, I sincerely hope that you liked it.**

 **Any kind of review is appreciated, really i won't be offended.**

 **So for now this is all, see you.**


End file.
